


Hellfire

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Anal Sex, Burnplay, Edgar is a Masochist; Nny Indulges Him, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unhealthy Relationships, Weird Religious Thoughts, seriously guys these are NOT relationship goals, that's it; that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Edgar continues to surprise Nny.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 26: Stripping | Scat |Burnplay
Relationships: Johnny "Nny" C./Edgar Vargas
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> Nny x Edgar seems to be the ship I turn to when I need to write something sado-masochistic. Guess that's what happens when one half of the ship is a violent serial killer.

Edgar hissed at the match against his shoulder. As the flame licked his skin, Nny pressed into him, stroking his sweet spot. Pain mixed with pleasure, a delicate dance on his senses.

He hadn't anticipated Nny wanting to try this. Though the man was a serial killer, Edgar wasn't sure he could be called a sadist. Whatever sadism he had only seemed to show up when he went on murder sprees. Besides, he tended to do his best work with knives and hooks and other sharp instruments.

So this was a surprise. A pleasant one, at that. 

Nny held the match to his shoulder for only a while longer before pulling it away. Edgar heard a sharp exhale; Nny must have just blown out the match. These were the short ones. 

They didn't last as long. But the limited time only added to the experience.

Nny's thrusting stopped, and Edgar heard fumbling from the side. He was getting another match. Edgar shivered in anticipation, biting his lip at the sound of match striking against the box, the familiar soft whoosh of a flame being lit. 

Nny pulled back out, then slipped back in. "Are you ready?"

Edgar could only nod. 

As Nny started the rhythm back up again, Edgar felt heat, this time at the small of his back. It wasn't close enough to touch him; he suspected Nny was teasing him. Strange; the man seemed impatient in most other aspects of his life. Interesting that he would choose to take his time with this. 

"You're a man of many surprises, aren't you?" Nny didn't sound like a man in the middle of sex; he sounded thoughtful, as if he were pondering out loud. "So pious...so mild-mannered." Edgar heard a chuckle; the deep, raspy sound rumbled through Nny, shaking the part where their bodies connected. "Who would have ever guessed you'd be such a masochist?"

Edgar managed to turn his head to the side enough to look up at Nny. Without his glasses, the skinny man looked like a brown and blue blur. He smiled. "Bold of you to assume those things aren't connected." He'd been a regular church goer in his life. He'd grown up surrounded by visions of Christ in pain on the cross washed in the light of stained glass. During evening mast, the sunset made the marble statues look covered in blood.

Maybe it had all influenced his sexuality and libido, all along. Maybe the makings of a masochist had always been there.

Maybe trying to be a man dedicated to God, with not a single sinful thought in his head, had all been in vain. Maybe Edgar had always been doomed to wind up in a situation like this. 

The thought didn't bother him anywhere near as much as he suspected it should. He'd been to Heaven; had tried to tune into the bliss, but had just been disappointed that it wasn't what he'd thought. 

Maybe there was no rhyme or reason. Somehow, at some point, he had wound up here, squirming beneath his killer as he pressed lit matches to his skin.

The flame finally pressed against his spine. Edgar buried his face in his arms to hide his cries. As Nny pressed the lit match to his skin, he pressed his hips deeper and further inside him. 

_Is this what Hell feels like?_ Edgar thought as his hips were pushed against the bedspread, alighting friction on the underside of his erection. _Because if it is, I'm not complaining._


End file.
